Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, a storage medium and a method for tagging a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of selecting a desired image from a large number of images and classifying the images, a technique of attaching to an image metadata describing the contents of the image, as a tag, is used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-6195 discloses a technique of attaching metadata, as tags, to an image.
An appropriate (neither too large nor too small) number of tags is desirably attached to an image. If an insufficient number of tags or inaccurate tags are attached to an image, the image cannot be accurately selected or reorganized. On the other hand, if too many tags are attached to an image, there is likelihood that the image cannot be accurately selected or reorganized even if the tags accurately describe the content of the image. This is because the excessive tagging increases the number of images from which the desired image is selected.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-6195 is such that: information is received from a wireless chip attached to a subject, and metadata on the subject is generated based on the received information and is attached to the image of the subject. However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-6195 cannot be applied to a subject to which no wireless chip is attached in advance. Furthermore, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-6195 has been developed without considering to limit the number of tags, even though the technique is capable of increasing the accuracy of the tags by tagging based on the information received from the subject.
The present invention has been made with the foregoing situation taken into consideration. An object of the present invention is to provide a technique for, when there are multiple images, attaching an appropriate (neither too large nor too small) number of tags to each image.